We are developing a low cost superconductor wire that can operate in the 4-30 K range compared to traditional metal superconductors for MRIs that operate at only 4 K. This will enable a lower cost MRI and a lower per patient cost to do a MRI analysis. The MRI system cost is the largest cost driver in the per-patient cost to do a MRI for a patient especially with open MRIs. By lowering the cost of MRI systems the cost to patients will be lower. Lowering the cost of the MRI system can be significant if the superconducting operating temperature can be raised from 4 K to 20 K. The goal of this proposed Phase II is to demonstrate that MgB2 superconductor wires can be fabricated in coils that function in the 10-30 K range for open and enclosed MRI systems. In the SBIR Phase 1 Hyper Tech Research demonstrated small coils with fields high enough to be useful for open and enclosed MRI systems. In this Phase II we intend to demonstrate improved wire properties in longer length and in coil form so larger open MRI systems can be developed. We intend to demonstrate persistent joints and through collaborating MRI manufacturers initiate MgB2 coil development efforts at several MRI companies [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]